The present invention pertains to improvements connected with a prior art circuit protector or fuse but more particularly relates to an improvement incorporating use of an indicator light which automatically illuminates when actuated by the circuit protector or a blown fuse when a circuit overload has occurred.
Many types of circuit protectors exist and various types of indicator lights have been taught in the past. However until now, a combination of a circuit protector with an indicator light has not been addressed, recognized or even proposed within the known prior art.
At the present time, a very common circuit protector which is readily available on the market, is substantially a combination of two different patents. Namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,219 entitled xe2x80x9cCIRCUIT BREAKERxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,164 entitled xe2x80x9cSNAP-IN BUSHING, both of which are issued to joint inventors Kenneth C. Bakhaus and Bruce C. Sdunek. Wherein the actual mechanics of the circuit breaker of the Pat. No. 4,922,219 has been modified to include the snap-in bushing of the Pat. No. 4,687,164 reference, respectively. Whereby, the resultant combination of the two noted patents is an electrical circuit protector that is of a shape and size to be easily accepted in a conventional circular aperture in a typical mounting panel. This combination is sold and produced by MECHANICAL PRODUCTS INC., of Jackson Michigan part #0900.
It is to be understood and respected that the resultant circuit protector is novel and well accepted and highly utilized within the field. However, it would be most advantageous and a much needed improvement if such a circuit protector were to include an indicator light which automatically illuminates when the protector senses and disengages the circuit when an electrical overload has incurred. Unfortunately, the noted circuit protector only provides a pop-up switch and this is not efficient for quickly visually indicating to maintenance personnel that an electrical overload has occurred.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an indicator light for use with an electrical circuit protector, which is automatically actuated by the circuit protector when an electrical circuit overload has occurred.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an indicator light for use with an electrical circuit protector that can be either installed within the electrical circuit protector after market by the consumer, or it can easily be incorporated at the point of manufacture.
It is a very important object of the present invention to provide an indicator light for use with an electrical circuit protector that provides most unusual results and quickly visually notifies the user that an electrical overload has occurred. It is to be understood that such electrical protectors are normally installed in multiples and it is very difficult to determine which of the electrical circuit protectors have been actuated. This is especially evident when the mounting panel is positioned in a darkened area, or during the nighttime. In such a situation it can be extremely difficult and irritating when one is searching for the proper electrical circuit protector. Thus the present invention eliminates guess-work for the user as well as saves time and wasted energy.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an indicator light for use with an electrical circuit protector which can be any suitable light means of engineering choice. For example, such suitable light means includes but is not limited to a pre-existing light source, such as a light emitting diode xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an indicator light for use with an electrical circuit protector which is economical to manufacture and easily marketable. Also, the present invention is most suitable for use with circuit protectors and/or fuse housings which are made from conductive plastics.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following specification and drawings.